Cat scratching posts have been in existence for many years. Ideally, a scratching post is used exclusively by a cat to sharpen its claws, thereby preserving valuable furniture, carpeting, and garments which would otherwise be the likely target of the cat. However, convincing a cat to sharpen its claws on the scratching post has always been a most difficult task.
The cat scratching post feeder, the invention disclosed herein, is designed to provide the cat with the necessary incentive to use a scratching post. Any scratching motion by a cat upon the cat scratching post feeder will automatically release dry cat food as an incentive or reward for the cat.
Mechanical feeders for animals do exist. One such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,197. In this apparatus, the intent is to feed hogs and like animals on a programmed basis. The cited invention relates generally to animal husbandry.
Scratching posts for cats also exist. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,019; 3,604,397; and 4,177,763. However. to date, no device has existed as the herein disclosed cat scratching post feeder. This invention serves a unique dual function; cat scratching post and simultaneous pet-activated feeder.